He's My Butler, You Indian Perverts!
by roxan1930
Summary: Soma and Agni decide to pay a visit to the Phantomhive mansion again and just when they are abou to enter Ciel't study they hear something suggestive...


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Kuroshitsuji**

**He's My Butler, You Indian Perverts!**

"CIIIIEEEL!" a voice rang through the Phantomhive mansion.

It was once again one of those days where Soma had decided to pay his 'little brother' an unexpected visit while.

"My prince, please calm yourself!" the prince's ever faithful servant Agni said as he followed the teenager.

"No need to worry, Agni! While Ciel may act as if he gets irritated when other people act like I do now, the fact that he never truly throws anyone out proves that he actually enjoys it!" Some called over his shoulder with a smile.

Agni went quiet at that as what Soma said may be a pretty good point.

By now they had visited so many times that they didn't need anyone to make sure they didn't get lost anymore and Soma right away run up to Ciel's study where the young earl would most likely be doing his paperwork.

He was about to open and announce his arrival but he stopped when he heard something from the other side of the door.

It sounded like Ciel groaning but it was different from any of those groans he always gives when he was tired or annoyed.

"My prince?" Agni asked in confusion when he found the young man kneeling on the floor with his ear pressed against the door.

"Shhh! Listen!" Soma hissed as he motioned for Agni to take a seat next to him and do the same as him.

Despite being uncomfortable about listening in on someone, Agni complied and kneeled next to Soma and also pressed his ear against the door.

His eyes widened at all the things he heard next.

"_Does this pleasure your body, Young Master?"_ Sebastian's voice was heard asking.

"_No… Not yet… In fact, it hurts like hell…"_ Ciel could be heard grunting.

"_Do not worry, my lord. It will get better. I promise." _Sebastian reassured.

Soma and Agni shared a confused look.

What would get better?

They waited for another few minutes before they heard a moan.

"_See? I told you that it would get better, didn't I?" _Sebastian chuckled.

"_Fine, you were right. Now shut up and continue." _Ciel growled.

"_As you wish, my lord." _Sebastian said and more moaning was heard.

"A-Agni? You don't suppose they…" Soma worriedly whispered to his servant.

"M-Maybe we are simply misunderstanding." Agni whispered back despite being just as worried.

"_How do you even know how to do this so well?" _Ciel was once again heard.

"_I was taught by the finest people around the world on this matter."_

"_And I guess you just charmed them into doing it for free?"_

"_No, I paid them and it was truly worth the money considering how tense you are, my lord."_

"_Hmmm… And how do you think I get so tense? I'll give you a hint. You're one of the reasons."_

"_You flatter me."_

"_Shut up. Now do it harder."_

"_My, my, you seem to have gotten adjusted soon but I will do as you command."_

And more moaning was heard.

Soma and Agni shared a horrified look.

They wouldn't! Would they?

The two Indian men nodded at each other before throwing the door open and both screamed something as loud as they could.

"CIIIEEEL! DO NOT WORRY! I'M HERE TO SAFE YOU!"

"SEBASTIAN! HOW COULD YOUAS A SERVANT DO THIS TO YOUR MASTER?!"

They however stopped when they saw there was nothing of the sort they had thought of going on.

Ciel just sat in his chair with Sebastian standing behind him with his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Soma, Agni. What the devil are you two doing?" Ciel asked, annoyance clear in his voice and on his face.

"Oh dear, your muscles are becoming tense again, Young Master." Sebastian said as he squeezed the boy's shoulders, gently massaging them.

The Indian men turned red when they realized they had thought far too much of it as there was just a normal and completely innocent moment going on.

Ciel noticed their red faces and knowing that they probably wouldn't answer if he asked why they were blushing he thought back to what they had yelled when they came inside and then to what happened before then.

Being the genius he was it only took a few seconds before it all clicked in his head.

With a growl he slapped Sebastian's hands away, stood up, slammed his hands onto his desk and yelled as loud as he could "HE'S MY BUTLER, YOU INDIAN PERVERTS!"

He panted for about five seconds before turning to face Sebastian.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Get those two out of my sight!" he barked at his butler.

"Yes, Young Master." The butler said as he placed his hand over his heart and bowed before grabbing both Soma and Agni by their ear and dragging them away while ignoring their pain-filled screames and protests.

Ciel gave a heavy sigh as he let himself fall back onto his chair.

"Why do people always assume me and Sebastian always do _those_ kind of thing when we're alone?" he groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
